disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy
Goofy Goof is a cartoon character created in 1932 at Walt Disney Productions. He is a tall, anthropomorphic dog who is a close friend of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Along with not being extremely intelligent, Goofy's main flaw is, predictably, clumsiness. Goofy was originally called Dippy Dawg in old cartoons frm the '30s,then George Geef in old cartoons frm the '50s and ultimately became Goofy Goof in cartoons that air on TV today. He's voiced by voice actor and comedian, Bill Farmer. Personality Clumsy, unintelligent, childish, and pure goofy are some of the few words that describes Goofy. Aside from this he is extremely lovable and very charming which is shown when he confessed his love for Clarabelle. To his friends Mickey and Donald he is sometimes considered annoying, but they still care for him and they count him as a close friend. It can be possible that he does not always enjoy being Goofy as his "How To" cartoons revolve around him trying out a new "pass time" and going to great lengths to accomplish it properly. Many times, in his classic cartoons, he has been dumbstruck by women being the only one of his friends not to have a love interest at the time. He has shown a level of intelligence as he is shown to be a superb sports player which requires the ability to follow tactics. He is also smart enough to raise a child alone and provide the best care and eventually see his child grow into a responsible adult. Goofy sometimes notices things others don't. He is very caring and sympathetic and is always willing to help, although usually ends up doing more harm than good. Goofy has been shown to be embarrassed by his clumsiness at times. While naturally on the carefree side, Goofy has a serious tone most often seen when his son Max is in the scene. Like most parents, Goofy is only strict when necessary and makes certain that a minor friction between him and his son doesn't destroy their bond. While Max feels embarrassed by his father's actions several times, he sees his father as only "highly animated". Goofy's stern side is also seen when he feels he's been insulted, although most of the time it's a misunderstanding. Even though he himself takes pride in being a goofy person, he never stands for others calling him rude synonym names along the lines of dummy, or idiot with the exception of Donald. Background In A Goofy Movie , a map belonging to "Benjamin Goof" depicts a trip that Goofy took with his father, implying Benjamin as the name of Goofy's paternal parent. In Goof Troop , Goofy claims he was born in California as the first-born Goof in America. Goofy's wife has appeared - but always with her face unseen - in some earlier short cartoons depicting the character as a "family man", but his modern appearances portray Goofy as a widower and single father raising his only son, Max Goof. Goofy's family life contrasts with other major Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck , who are always shown only as uncles rather than parental figures. (In comic books, Goofy was regularly featured as having a nephew, Gilbert, but that character has only existed in comics, with no cartoon appearances.) In the European comic books, Goofy has an adventurer cousin called Arizona Goof (original Italian name: Indiana Pipps), who is a spoof of the archaeologist Indiana Jones. Goofy's catch phrases are "gawrsh!" (which is his usual exclamation of surprise), along with "ah-hyuck!" (a distinctive chuckle), and especially the Goofy holler (see below). In his 1930s cartoon appearances, Goofy commonly wore a black vest, blue pants, a turtleneck shirt (colored either red or orange), white gloves, extra-long brown shoes, and a very distinctive hat (either blue or green). This has been the character's iconic look ever since, even though it was seldom featured in cartoons after the 1930s. Appearances Early years Goofy first appeared in Mickey's Revue, first released on May 25, 1932. Directed by Wilfred Jackson this short movie features Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow performing another song and dance show. Mickey and his gang's animated shorts by this point routinely featured song and dance numbers. It begins as a typical Mickey cartoon of the time, but what would set this short apart from all that had come before was the appearance of a new character, whose behavior served as a running gag. Dippy Dawg, as he was named by Disney artists, was a member of the audience. He constantly irritated his fellow spectators by noisily crunching peanuts and laughing loudly, till two of those fellow spectators knocked him out with their mallets (and then did the same exact laugh as he did). This early version of Goofy had other differences with the later and more developed ones besides the name. He was an old man with a white beard, a puffy tail and no trousers, shorts, or undergarments. But the short introduced Goofy's distinct laughter. This laughter was provided by Pinto Colvig. A considerably younger Dippy Dawg then appeared in The Whoopee Party, first released on September 17, 1932, as a party guest and a friend of Mickey and his gang. Dippy Dawg made a total of four appearances in 1932 and two more in 1933, but most of them were mere cameos. But by his seventh appearance, in Orphan's Benefit first released on August 11, 1934, he gained the new name "Goofy" and became a regular member of the gang along with new additions Donald Duck and Clara Cluck. Trio years with Mickey and Donald Mickey's Service Station directed by Ben Sharpsteen, first released on March 16, 1935, was the first of the classic "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy" comedy shorts. Those films had the trio trying to cooperate in performing a certain assignment given to them. Early on they became separated from each other. Then the short's focus started alternating between each of them facing the problems at hand, each in their own way and distinct style of comedy. The end of the short would reunite the three to share the fruits of their efforts, failure more often than success. Clock Cleaners, first released on October 15, 1937, and Lonesome Ghosts, first released on December 24, 1937, are usually considered the highlights of this series and animated classics. Progressively during the series Mickey's part diminished in favor of Donald and Goofy. The reason for this was simple. Between the easily frustrated Donald and the always-living-in-a-world-of-his-own Goofy, Mickey, who became progressively gentler and more laid-back, seemed to act as the straight-man of the trio. The Studio's artists found that it had become easier coming up with new gags for Goofy or Donald than Mickey, to a point that Mickey's role had become unnecessary. Polar Trappers, first released on June 17, 1938, was the first film to feature Goofy and Donald as a duo. The short features the duo as partners and owners of "Donald and Goofy Trapping Co." They have settled in the Arctic for an unspecified period of time, to capture live walruses to bring back to civilization. Their food supplies consist of canned beans. The focus shifts between Goofy trying to set traps for walruses and Donald trying to catch penguins to use as food — both with the same lack of success. Mickey would return in The Whalers, first released in August 19, 1938, but this would be the last short of the 1930s to feature all three characters. Breakoff into solo series Goofy next starred at his first solo cartoon Goofy and Wilbur directed by Dick Huemer, first released in March 17, 1939. The short featured Goofy fishing with the help of Wilbur, his pet grasshopper. In 1939, Colvig had a fallout with Disney and left the studio, leaving Goofy without a voice. According to Leonard Maltin this is what caused the How to... cartoons of the 1940s in which Goofy had little dialogue, and a narrator (often John McLeish) was used (they would also reuse Colvig's voice in recording or hire a voice actor to imitate it). In the cartoons Goofy would demonstrate, clumsily but always determined and never frustrated, how to do everything from snow ski, to sleeping, to football, to riding a horse. The Goofy How to... cartoons worked so well they that they became a staple format, and are still used in current Goofy shorts. Later, starting with How to Play Baseball (1942), Goofy starred in a series of cartoons where every single character in the cartoon was a different version of Goofy. This took Goofy out of the role of just being a clumsy cartoon dog and into an Everyman figure. Colvig returned to Disney in 1944 and resumed the voice of Goofy. Much of the Goofy cartoons were directed by Jack Kinney. The Everyman years The 1950s saw Goofy transformed into a family man going through the trials of everyday life, such as dieting, giving up smoking, and the problems of raising children. Walt Disney himself came up with this idea, hoping it would put personality back into the character which he felt was lost when Goofy was merely a crowd of extras. Interestingly, Goofy is never referred to as "Goofy" during this period. While every cartoon continued with the opening, "Walt Disney presents Goofy", before each cartoon's title, he was usually called "George Geef" in the cartoons' dialogue. When the stories featured Goofy as multiple characters, then he had numerous other names as well. In addition, the 50's Goofy shorts gave Goofy a makeover. He was more intelligent, had smaller eyes with eyebrows, had flesh-colored skin instead of white, and sometimes had a normal voice. He even lacked his droopy ears, the external pair of teeth and white gloves in some shorts. Later appearances Mickey's Christmas Carol Goofy portrayed Ebenezer Scrooge's ghostly 7-year-dead business sidekick Jacob Marley in Disney's 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol. The Prince and the Pauper Here, Goofy is a struggling peasant and best friends with Mickey Mouse. During the course of the film, Mickey and the Prince of the kingdom swap lives. Goofy is the first to learn of the swap and when the prince's father, the king, passes away, they begin to make way for the castle so that Mickey and the Prince can re-switch. However, the evil Captain Pete stops them in their tracks and sends Goofy flying out of a window and to a deep plunge into the river. However, it is revealed that Goofy survived and rescues the Prince who was being held captive. Together, they defeat Pete, rescue Mickey, and the Prince is rightfully crowned king. Aladdin When Genie is freed and prepares to go on vacation, he is wearing a Goofy hat, hinting that he is going to Walt Disney World Resort A Goofy Movie Goofy, alongside his son Max, is the main protagonist in A Goofy Movie, which is based on the characters appearances on the prior animated series Goof Troop. The film focuses on the father-son relationship between Goofy and a now teenage Max. While Goofy seems to be in denial that Max is growing up, Max is embarrassed by his father's antics, which leads to some tension between them. After Max gets into trouble on the last day of school, Goofy fears that his son is becoming a delinquent. In order to remedy this, Goofy decides to take Max on a long road trip to Idaho, against the protestations of Max. During the trip, he meets up with Pete, whom he asks for advice on parenting, as Goofy feels that his previous attempts are only driving Max away. Pete advises a strict approach that he believes has made his son P.J. respect him, but when P.J is seen talking with Max it is quite clear that he has confused respect with fear. Goofy finds that the strict approach doesn't work for him and rejects it. He decides to give Max more responsibility, by making Max the navigator and allowing him to choose the stops. This appears to work, but when they make a stop at a motel, Pete tells Goofy (with some pleasure) that his son has been duping him. At first Goofy refuses to believe him, but his trust is shattered when he discovers that Max changed the map route to lead to Los Angeles rather than Idaho. After an argument which leads to their car floating on a river, Goofy and Max finally have an open discussion. Goofy learns that Max is in love with a girl from his school, and that his earlier school trouble had come as a result of trying to impress her. Max had agreed to a date with the girl, named Roxanne, but had had to cancel due to the trip. In order to impress her, Max had lied and stated that Goofy was taking him to see a concert in Los Angeles, and that the two of them would be on stage with the band. Goofy understands, and decides to help Max get on stage. Suddenly the two head over a waterfall. Max is saved, but Goofy falls, until Max rescues him using a maneuver called "The Perfect Cast", a fishing cast that Goofy had taught Max earlier. Somehow, Goofy and Max are able to get to Los Angeles, and eventually on stage at the concert, which all of Max's friends are watching on TV. When they return home, Max with Goofy's support, explains his lie and apologizes to Roxanne. She forgives him, and Max takes the opportunity to introduce her to Goofy. An Extremely Goofy Movie In this sequel to A Goofy Movie, Goofy becomes an empty-nester after Max leaves for college. His resulting depression results in Goofy being fired from his job. In order to obtain a new job, Goofy must get a college degree, which he had failed to obtain earlier as he had dropped out before completing his last year. Goofy decides to go to the same college Max is attending. While there, Goofy pledges to a fraternity, and begins a relationship with the school librarian, Sylvia. Max is initially supportive, but eventually snaps and tells Goofy to get his own life. This hurts Goofy and he considers dropping out, but is encouraged by Pete. Goofy drops out of his fraternity, the Gammas, but is able to refocus and pass his midterms. After midterms, Max is scheduled to compete in the X-games, and Goofy learns that the Gammas are planning to cheat to win. He attempts to warn Max, but Max does not listen until of the Gammas tricks sends P.J. flying. Without a team member, Max's team is due to be disqualified. Max realizes that Goofy tried to warn him, so he apologizes to Goofy and asks him to join as the third member. Goofy does so, and helps Max to win the final event, as well as the competition. After the term is over, Goofy gets his degree, and leaves with Sylvia, intent on leaving Max to his own devices at college. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Goofy features in the segment, Have Yourself a Goofy Christmas. The segment takes place before Goof Troop canonically, and revolves around Goofy trying to get a letter, written by Max, delivered to Santa. When Max is told by Pete that Santa doesn't exist, Goofy dresses up as Santa to prove Pete wrong. However, Goofy is discovered, which disappoints Max. Goofy waits all night for Santa, when Santa doesn't come, Max tries to cheer up Goofy. In the end, the real Santa actually comes and gives Max the gift the boy asked for earlier. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Goofy appears with Max in the segment, Christmas Maximus. This segment has Max come home from college for Christmas. With Max is Max's new girlfriend Mona, who is to meet Goofy. Max asks Goofy ahead of time not to embarrass him, but Goofy's acts of love, which include Goofy acting as a chauffeur and showing Mona Max's baby pictures, does just that. Much to Max's amazement, Mona likes Goofy, and so Max decides to forget his embarrassment and join in the fun. Later during Mickey and Pluto's segment, Pluto goes missing prompting Scrooge McDuck to purchase a snow plow company so he and the other friends can search for Pluto through the snow. With Goofy driving the snow plow, he accidentally hits Mickey several times throughout the segment. In the end, Pluto is reunited with Mickey via Santa Claus, and Goofy, along with Max, join the rest of their family in a Christmas carol. The Lion King 1½ Goofy makes a cameo at the end of The Lion King 1½. His only line was "Gawrsh!", which he says when Stitch jumps on his head. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In this film, Goofy plays a street urchin who becomes a musketeer alongside Mickey and Donald. The trio are assigned to protect Princess Minnie. Unknown to them, Pete has appointed them due to their lack of skill, as skilled musketeers would jeopardize his plans to capture the princess. After Minnie is captured, Goofy attempts to ram the door, but ends up running out the tower window and being bounced back into the room. Goofy is able to repeat the move, and he helps to defeat the Beagle Boy guards who are guarding Minnie. Later, Goofy is lured away from the palace by Clarabelle Cow, and is captured. Clarabelle attempts to kill him, but he flirts with her and she frees him. He then finds Donald, and the two successfully rescue Mickey, who had also been captured. The trio are able to defeat Pete once and for all. They are made official musketeers, and Goofy and Clarabelle declare their mutual love. Television Mickey Mouse Club Goofy appears in the animated opening for the original 1950s version of the television series. He is seen playing a variety of instruments during the Mickey Mouse March and at the end holding a trampoline while Mickey bounces on it. Goof Troop The 1990's animated show Goof Troop, featured Goofy in a slightly different setting than his classic depiction. In the show, Goofy is a single father to a young son, Max, with whom Goofy shares a loving relationship. In the pilot episode, the two move into a home next door to Pete, who is often annoyed with Goofy, much to the ignorance of the latter. Goofy's depiction in the series often balanced his typically goofy antics, with his goal of being a good father to Max. In order to teach Max lessons, Goofy would often tell stories of past Goof ancestors. At times, some of Goofy's own past was revealed, though it should be noted that this history seems to have only been referenced only in the show itself. The town of Spoonerville, where they lived, was Goofy's hometown. He grew up with Pete, believing him to be a friend, though Pete was sometimes more antagonistic. Mickey Mouse Works Goofy reappears in the animated series ''Mickey Mouse Works''. In the series, Goofy lives out the same roles as he did in the classic shorts. Goofy is reintroduced to the How To cartoons along with the narrator. House of Mouse Goofy appeared on House of Mouse as the title club's head waiter. Goofy's son Max Goof also appeared in House of Mouse as the nightclub's valet, so that Goofy juggled not only his conventional antics but also the father-role displayed in Goof Troop and A Goofy Movie. Goofy also seemed to have a crush on Clarabelle Cow, as he asks her on a date in the House of Mouse episode "Super Goof". In the in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon "How To Be a Spy" he is depicted is being stalked by the bovine. Clarabelle has been noted as Horace Horsecollar's finance in early decades, but according to comics from the 1960s and 1970's and more recent cartoons like "House of Mouse," "Mouseworks," and Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Goofy and Clarabelle seem to have affections for one another. Many episodes revolve around Goofy including Not So Goofy where Goofy feels rejected after the many complaints centering his constant clumsiness that night. To make up, he learns how to act like a gentleman from José Carioca. In the end, Mickey and the gang learn to appreciate Goofy's antics having him revert to his old ways. Super Goof shows Goofy becoming his superhero alter ego Super Goof via radioactive peanuts. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", Goofy temporarily takes over as head chef. His initially horrible cooking is suddenly improved via the wand of the Fairy Godmother. Goofy also was a secondary character in episodes revolving around Max. In "Goofy for a Day", Goofy challenges Max to be a waiter when Max decides the job is not important. In "Max's New Car", Goofy refuses to allow Max to have his own vehicle, feeling that his son is not responsible enough. However, he changes his mind when Max and Mickey are able to remind him that he was once the same way (via clips of Goofy's Motor Mania cartoon). Late 2000s - Present Recently, Goofy starred in a new theatrical cartoon short called How to Hook Up Your Home Theater, which premiered at the Ottawa International Animation Festival. The short received a positive review from animation historian Jerry Beck and then had wide release on December 21, 2007 in front of National Treasure: Book of Secrets. In 2011, Goofy appeared in a short cartoon advertising the Disney Cruise Line. The cartoon is known as Checking in with Goofy. In 2012, Goofy starred in his first live-action short, The Art of Vacationing. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy is one of the six main characters in the CG preschool series. Goofy's trademark personality returns in the series. Several episodes revolve around Goofy with the first being "Goofy's Bird" where Goofy and Mickey travel to the forest to return Baby Red Bird whom Goofy adopted. Another recurring role is the role of Super Goof. In the episodes "Goofy's Super Wish" and "Super Goof's Super Puzzle", Goofy became his famous Super Goof alias to solve clubhouse problems. Goofy's romantic interest in the show is Clarabelle Cow just like Goofy's previous television incarnations. In the beginning of the series, Goofy only had a crush on Clarabelle which later on grew into a relationship. Goofy is currently the only character to be used as a mousekatool which took place in the episode "Minnie and Daisy's Flower Shower". Goofy also appears in several episodes of the spin-off series Mickey Mousekersize and along with being one of the friends Mickey gives healthy tips to, Goofy occasionally co-hosts with Mickey and Toodles. Minnie's Bow-Toons Goofy made a special guest appearance in the episode "Dance Lessons" where he takes Clarabelle to a winter dance. Disney Parks Goofy is a very common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie and Donald. He is featured in many shows. Goofy is also known for having his own candy shop called Goofy's Candy Co. in various spots most notably Disney's Epcot. Around Christmas, Goofy often dresses as Santa Claus. This is most noticeable in Mickey's Jingle Jungle Parade in Disney's Animal Kingdom. In Disneyland's Mickey's Toontown, Goofy's Playhouse is one of the many homes available for a tour. Goofy is the host of the Tokyo Disneyland attraction: Goofy's Paint and Play House. Goofy's Sky School In 2011, Goofy became the star of Goofy's Sky School at Disney California Adventure. The attraction pays a tribute to Goofy's famous "How to" cartoons and based specifically on Goofy's Glider. Goofy's Barnstormer Goofy was the star of the popular Magic Kingdom attraction. The story of the ride was, Goofy took the liberty of flying a plane around his barn which ultimately resulted into destruction. The attraction closed in 2011 and will be replaced by The Great Goofini. Filmography In comics Comic strips first called the character Dippy Dawg but eventually his name changed to Goofy by 1936. In the early years the other members of Mickey Mouse's gang considered him a meddler and a pest, but eventually warmed up to him. The comic strips drawn by Floyd Gottfredson for Disney were generally based on what was going on in the Mickey Mouse shorts at the time but when Donald Duck's popularity led to Donald Duck gaining his own newspaper strip, Disney decided that he was no longer allowed to appear in Gottfredson's strips. Accordingly Goofy remained alone as Mickey's sidekick, replacing Horace Horsecollar as Mickey's fellow adventurer and companion. Similarly in comics the Mickey Mouse world with Goofy as Mickey's sidekick was usually very separate from the Donald Duck world and crossovers were rare. In the comics Goofy also had a secret identity known as Super Goof, who appeared again later in one episode of House of Mouse. A character called Glory-Bee was Goofy's girlfriend for some years. In 1990, when Disney was publishing their own comics, Goofy starred in Goofy Adventures, which featured him starring in various parodies. Unfortunately, perhaps because of poor sales, Goofy Adventures was the first of the company's titles to be canceled by the Disney Comics Implosion, ending at its 17th issue. Oddly enough, Goofy Adventures was the only one of the canceled titles to declare its cancellation right there; the other unfortunate titles ended abruptly with no immediate announcement of their cancellation. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Goofy appears alongside Donald and Sora in all of the Kingdom Hearts games. Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's court magician Donald went out to search for the King, and ends up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey. He is a loyal freind to all he meets, willing to put his life on the line to protect them. Other video games Goofy was the star of an early platformer, Matterhorn Screamer for the Apple II and Commodore 64. Goofy also starred in the Super Nintendo adventure game Goof Troop alongside his son Max and in Goofy's Hysterical History Tour for the Sega Genesis where he's a head janitor who must recover the missing pieces of some museum exhibits. He also was in the Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance game Disney Party as a playable character. Two games for kids were released: Goofy's Fun House for the PlayStation and Goofy's Railway Express for the Commodore 64. He also appears in Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding for the PC and is a playable character in Disney TH!NK Fast. In ''Epic Mickey'', an animatronic version of Goofy appears in OsTown and one of the quests that Mickey gets is to retrieve his missing robot parts. He only has one arm. A costume of Goofy is playable in Disney Universe. In Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Goofy appears as a meet-and-greet character on Main Street, U.S.A. and also outside his house in Mickey's Toontown. In addition, Goofy serves as the player's guide in the Matterhorn mini-game and dances alongside Mickey's float in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. Goofy holler The Goofy holler is a stock sound effect that is used frequently in Disney cartoons and films. It is the cry Goofy makes when falling or being launched into the air, which could be transcribed as "yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!"2 The holler was originally recorded by yodeller Hannès Schrolle for the 1941 short The Art of Skiing. Some sources claim that Schrolle was not paid for the recording.3 Bill Farmer, the current voice of Goofy, demonstrated the "Goofy Holler" in the Disney Treasures DVD The Complete Goofy. He has a saying that has also stuck with the crowd, "Gawrsh". He also laughs witha distinctive "Ah-hyuck". Trivia *Goofy is the only character from the Mickey, Donald and Goofy trio to have a son instead of the usual nephew. In addition, Goofy is the only member of the trio to have a confirmed wife, although Walt Disney has speculated that Mickey and Minnie are married. *Although Goofy's hat is usually colored green, with a black line, it is usually colored blue in comics. In his appearance in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, his hat was a yellow orange color. (Sometimes his hat is green with a yellow line.) *The color of Goofy's vest has been somewhat inconsistent, in most appearances, it is officially black, in some appearances such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, his vest is a light brown, and in the Theme Parks and in Kingdom Hearts, it is yellow. *His original concept name was "Dippy Dawg" in cartoon shorts created during the 1930s; then his name was given as "George Geef" or "G.G. Geef" in cartoon shorts during the 1950s, implying that "Goofy" was a nickname. Contemporary sources, including the Goof Troop television show and A Goofy Movie, now give the character's full name to be Goofy Goof. The Goof Troop pilot also refers to 'G. G. Goof' on a diploma, likely a reference to the 1950s name. *While Goofy is famous for his trademark exclamation "Gawrsh!", he can sometimes be heard actually saying "Gosh!" which is the proper way to say said exclamation. *Goofy's mother made an appearance in the Mouse-works cartoon How to be Groovy, Cool and Fly. *Goofy's head design is actually similar to Pluto's, just with buck teeth Gallery External links *Disney's official character page for Goofy * *The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts *Disney's HooZoo - Goofy Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Dogs Category:Saludos Amigos characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Fathers Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Royalty Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Living characters Category:Dimension Links Category:Lovers Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Article of the week Category:Kingdom Keepers Character Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Fun and Fancy Free characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Musicians Category:Uncles Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons Characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Idiots Category:Baseball players Category:Fathers Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Magic Users Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Superheroes Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Parents Category:Bonkers characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Adults